Demiria
Category: Nations = Government = The Nation is a Monarchy ruled by a sovereign Prince. The Prince is addressed as "His Royal Highness", though "Supreme" and "Sovereign" can also be used in place of "Royal." The Prince is elected for life by the Camera Populus (Chamber of the People). The Prince The current Prince of Demiria is His Royal Highness, Riva Arutha Christoper Roderick Lyam Nathaniel Avelyn Lancelot Nicholas Erland Gregory James. He was elected by the Camera Populus to succeed his father, the late Prince Aron Michael. At twenty-one years old, he is one of the youngest heads of state in the world, and the youngest to ever wear the Crown of Demiria. Nevertheless, the people overwhelmingly revere him as a fair ruler, wise and just. Please read the forthcoming Wiki biography of His Highness While some unruly dissenters have attempted to create the rumor that Demiria's citizens despise their government because of the 28% tax rate, public polls of the citizenry reveal that they are, in fact, in love with Prince Riva. Female citizens are particularly fond of Prince Riva, probably because His Highness has not yet chosen a bride. Male citizens strongly support Prince Riva, since one of his first decretals as Prince was to outlaw feminism. The Plenipotentiary Council While final authority rests with the Prince, A Plenipotentiary Council is set up as an advisory and deliberative body. Using this sytem, the Prince obtains the advice and wisdom of the Nation's foremost religious, military, and civilian leaders. No Prince has ever been known to reject the considered wisdom of his Council. The Council Members are: Archbishops of the Ecclesial Provinces (Midenhall, Lyonsgard, and Cameron): Duke of Lyonsgard Duke of Cameron Duke of Aliahan Protonotary of the Royal Court Commander General of the Army Grand Admiral of the Air Force Knight-Paladin of the Guard Speaker for the Nobles Speaker of the Camera Populus The Camera Populus The closest thing to a Parliament in Demiria is the Camera Populus or "Chamber of the People." This body is composed of elected representatives from each province and city in Demiria, as well as a number of representatives elected to represent military service members. There are currently 87 members of the Camera, who are called "Associates." The Camera debates recommendations to bring before the Prince. Often the Prince will request the opinion of the Camera before pronouncing a major Decretal, though this is not a legal requirement. The Camera most often makes recommendations on its own. The Camera is also asked to approve the Royal Plan of Expenditures and Taxation, but this is more of a courtesy than a requirement. The Camera elects a Speaker for the People, who is seated with the Plenipotentiary Council and presents the recommendations to His Highness. The current Speaker is Mr. Joshua Andross of County Maroniler. The current party breakdown of the Camera is as follows: Conservative Catholic Party (CCP): 49 (56%) Black, Red, and White Party (YP): 28 (32%) Liberal Progressive Party (LPP): 10 (12%) The most important role of the Camera Populus is to elect a new Prince when the office becomes vacant. Two-thirds must vote in favor of a nominee in order for an election to occur. Nominees may be submitted by any Associate or by any nobleman or military commander. Day to Day Governance Day to day administration is handled by various Royal functionaries, called Notaries. Examples include the Notary of Taxation, the Notary of Education, etc. The chief administrative officer is the Protonotary. Governors are appointed to enforce the Prince's Law in Demiria's cities and counties. Foreign Affairs The Nation of Demiria is aligned with the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) and is a member of the Red trading team. The Nation ranks as the fourth strongest member of the CCC. A recently discovered Uranium deposit has been a great benefit to the Nation's economy as well as trading prospects. Demiria is also becoming known for its production of elegant Furs. Recently trade agreements were confirmed which will result in the importation of Alumnium, Cattle, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Silver, Water, Wheat, and Sugar. Through creative use of these resources, the citizens of Demiria have been able to produce Beer as well as improve the Nation's construction industry. Military Demiria maintains a strong military, to discourage invasion and to aid allies in the event that an ally is unjustly attacked. The military is also a point of pride and international reputation. The military consists of two branches, an Army and an Air Force. The Army employs the use of soldiers, tanks, and cruise missiles. The Air Force, which has just recently been developed, is used for long range strikes, surveillance, and missile defense. There has been no need for a Navy at this time. A point of much debate in the Plenipotentiary Council has been whether to add nuclear weapons to the nation's arsenal. Some are in favor, citing the tremendous boon to national strength as well as the "fear factor" that would discourage attacks against the nation. Others cite the damage to the global environment as well as the harm that nuclear production and maintenance may cause to the national economy as reasons to oppose them. The Prince has not yet made a ruling, but has placed priority on the development of a strong Air Force. Scientists have confirmed that the Nation is indeed capable of producing nuclear weapons, it just awaits the decision of the Prince. Demiria's policy is not to attack unless attacked first, or in defense of an ally. In November of 2006, Demiria launched attacks against a nation that had used nuclear weapons against an ally. Demiria's forces aided the CCC in obtaining quick victory over the aggressor. Over 500 of Demiria's military lost their lives in the conflict. = Culture and Traditions = Religion Demiria is a fiercely Catholic Christian nation. As such, the bishops of Demiria's 16 dioceses are some of the Nation's most powerful men. Law provides that no action may be taken by the Government which conflicts with Catholic Church teaching. The religious capital of Demiria is the city of Midenhall, which is centered around the enormous and ornate Basilica of Mary Coredemptrix. Through a special decree, the city of Midenhall itself is considered joint property of the Catholic Church and Demiria, and is civilly governed by the Archbishop of Midenhall. The bishops of Demiria are very orthodox, and liturgical abuses in the Mass are punishable by the civil government. The Episcopal Conference of Demiria has called upon His Holiness to reverse many of the liturgical deforms of the Second Vatican Council. Demiria leads the world in the number of young men entering seminaries. Demiria does not require that citizens be Catholic, but those who are Catholic must obey the teachings of the Church. Excommunication can be the death knell of a person's ambitions of status or power. An excommunicant is legally prohibited from referring to himself as Catholic. International headlines were made when the Prince refused entry to American Senators John Kerry and Dick Durbin, on account of their excommunication over the abortion issue. While maintaining true to the teachings of the Church, the nation has not crossed the line into Puritanism; many of the larger cities and college towns such as Cameron and Aliahan boast an impressive selection of bars and entertainment establishments. Education The Notariate of Education operates all of Demiria's schools and Universities. Demiria boasts one of the world's finest University systems. Nobility The system of nobility is patterned after the British nobility system. The order of rank in the nobility is: Duke, Marquis, Viscount, Baron, Baronet. Ranks are bestowed by the Prince, often upon the recommendation of one of his advisers. The title of Duke is reserved for someone with a familial relationship to the Prince (e.g., cousin or nephew), or the leaders of the major cities. Often rank will be based on the amount of land owned by the nobleman, or some special accomplishment worthy of the honor. Very frequently, retired military commanders are given a title of nobility or a Knighthood to honor them for their service. Youth and Popular Activities The culture of Demiria is very active and youth-oriented. "Boys will be boys" has been frequently quoted in the issuance of Royal pardons, and many Marshals of the Peace will no longer arrest people for crimes such as public intoxication and noise making. Speeding is legal on Demiria roads, unless the speed is grossly unsafe for driving. The drinking age in Demiria is 17. In the month of his seventeenth birthday, each youth of Demiria receives an invitation to the Palace at Lyonsgard for an audience with the Prince and a shot of Rumple Minze. Sports are a deeply ingrained part of the Demiria culture. The Prince himself was in his school days a football player and wrestler, and strongly encourages the youth of Demiria to participate in athletics. There are athletic competitions in all sports, which are usually attended by the Prince personally. Education is mandatory until the Twelfth Degree of schooling, at which point the student may decide to pursue higher education, private tutoring, military service, or enter a trade. Military Appreciation The nation fiercely supports the military. By law (Decretal R1-1, Prince Riva's first decretal upon taking office), those who are currently or have been in active military service, whether an officer or not, are entitled to use the prenominal "The Honourable" (e.g., The Honourable Private First Class Michael Hathorne). The Prince often sends personal notes of thanks, as well as care packages, to troops serving on deployment. No fewer than seven days per year are set aside to honour military service. Elaborate parades are held for military veterans and those currently serving. The great majority of businesses offer discounts and free things to members of the Armed Forces. Burning the flag of Demiria is a crime punishable by death (the highest ranking Church official in the Nation, the Archbishop of Midenhall, has ruled that this policy does not violate the Catholic Church's laws.) Protesting the Nation's troops is also not tolerated, though this principle is mostly enforced by civilians rather than the government. Protesters against Demiria's military have been known to be fired from their jobs, refused service in restaurants, etc. Finance and Industry The capital city of Lyonsgard is the nation's financial center, boasting five large National Banks which are a tremendous boon to the national economy. The Notary of Economic Development reports that national income has increased by 35% due to these Banks. Five Factories have been purchased in an ongoing attempt to further industrialize the Nation and reduce the costs of infrastructure. It is estimated that overall infrastructure costs have been reduced by 40% due to the Prince's commitment to industry. Landmarks and Highlights The Royal Palace at Lyonsgard, home of the Prince, is an elaborate and elegant castle and not to be missed by any tourist. Tens of thousands of loyal Catholics visit Demiria each year to worship at the Basilica of Mary Coredemptrix, which is the seat of His Eminence Lawrence Cardinal Niese, Archbishop of Midenhall. The city of Aliahan boasts an impressive athletic Stadium, and visitors are sure not to miss the bustling commercial center of Cameron's Harbor. National Things National Food: chateaubriand National Snack: chips and salsa National Sports: American football and wrestling (real wrestling - WWF style is prohibited by law) National Animal: arctic wolf National Bird: biddy National Dessert: cherry dip-top vanilla ice cream cones National Alcoholic Beverage (NAB): Rumple Minze = Portraits = Sovereign Princes of Demiria, as well as their relatives, each have one formal Court Portrait taken and enshrined forever in Demiria's archives. Sovereign Princes of Demiria are always portrayed with the three symbols of authority; the Golden Band around the neck, the Gold Bracer worn on the right wrist as a symbol of the Prince's role of protector, and the Platinum Halberd (a gift of the Pope to the first Prince of Demiria). Each of these artifacts have been passed down from Prince to Prince. Prince Riva's potrait was taken on the rear balcony of Lyonsgard Palace, overlooking Lake Rypien. His father, Prince Aron Michael (of blessed memory), chose to have his potrait taken near the entrance to the Palace.